himitsu secretos
by akasaku
Summary: -sakura, no lo hagas, yo te pro, te prometo  serte de ayuda! Porque tu eres, tu eres mi verdadera familia!.-sakura, yo también tengo una venganza, pero quiero ser parte de tu vida. -Sakura, te quiero sabes, pero pase lo que pase, vive, vive por los dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bla bla : pensamientos**

**Bla bla - : hablan los personajes**

Abunai fukay (peligroso bosque)

Estaba nublado pero habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para despejar su mente, habían vuelto a tener pesadillas. Juntas como siempre sucedía, tenían las pesadillas al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez sea que estamos conectadas por algo mas fuerte que una simple descendencia sanguínea, no te parece?- pregunto a su hermana que estaba distraída mirando una mariposa que volaba con libertad.

Si- dijo simplemente mientras observaba a la pequeña mariposa. Ambas respiraron el aire fresco de aquel bosque. Cuando entre la maleza sale una persona con capa negra ensamblando una katana, y las empezó a atacar, muy sorprendidas la primera empuja a la segunda salvándola de la trayectoria de la espada. Con ojos como fieras se pusieron en posición de batalla.

QUIEN ERES?- pregunto una, mientras la otra se puso mas cerca de su hermana.

Eso no importa- dijo el hombre poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Para que nos ataca? No le hemos hecho nada!- dijo la otra sacando un kunai del porta kunai.

Con el kunai se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente, atacándolo por atrás, el hombre lo esquivo con facilidad y al haberse olvidado por un momento de la otra muchacha, esta aprovecho lanzándose a un ataque que dio de lleno en el pecho de aquel individuo, mandándolo a volar muy lejos rompiendo 5 árboles con su espalda, el individuo se levanto escupiendo sangre.

Malditas!- dijo tosiendo mas sangre, y haciendo unos movimientos de manos a una velocidad sorprendente, y de la nada aparecieron dos clones de el y los tres fueron a atacar.

No nos subestimes-grito la chica que lo había mandado a volar, y dando una mirada cómplice a su hermana, hicieron unos movimientos de manos, y de repente un remolino de agua con fuego entremezclado atacaron a los clones. Mientras se escuchaba las voces de ambas- jutsu de elemento mizu y honoo: técnica PINKU AO.

Mientras los clones desaparecían por el ataque el individuo ocultándose, escondiendo su chakra, aparece atrás de las chicas dándole con la espada a una en la pierna izquierda haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

NO, NOOOOO-y diciendo eso su hermana izo un movimiento y de repente sus ojos se habían vuelto rosados claro tirando a un blanco y con una maléfica sonrisa le clavo un kunai en el pecho, certeramente en su corazón. Pero antes de morir el dijo.

No, cof se van a cof salvar, ellos cof las están buscando cof- y cae muerto.

La lluvia caía muy fuerte ya que en su pelea había el tiempo decidir el descompensarse y ahora llovía torrencialmente y con sangre en la cara se acerco a su hermana que estaba en el suelo con los ojos muy grandes y sosteniendo la herida.

Estas bien?-pregunto la muchacha que estaba en el suelo y le respondieron.

Si, enseguida te curo, será mejor que ya volvamos esto puede ser peligroso y no estamos en condiciones de otra pelea- dijo mientras sacaba de su porta shuriken vendas y con un chakra verde curo la mayoría de su herida.

Vamos-y ayudándola a levantarse, empezaron a caminar.

Arigato gozaimazu hermana-con una pequeña sonrisa.

De nada….- y le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras la lluvia lavaba sus rostros y era única testigo de lo sucedido ese día.

Continuara….

Mizu: agua

Honoo: fuego

Arigato gozaimazu: muchas gracias

Pinku: rosado

Ao: azul

Hola! Espero les guste mi nuevo proyecto lo estoy haciendo con la ayuda de un amigo que le gusto mi idea y me pidió si podía ayudarme. Espero a ustedes también les guste! Déjenme sus rewier y si les gusta lo continuare.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Descubiertas,

En la puerta de la casa, afuera se veía a una mujer con enormes ojos café con cara de preocupación, cuando distingue a sus niñas llegando y al verlas tan lentas en su caminar se acerco y al distinguir a su pequeña niña caminando con dificultad salio gritando.

Hinata!-mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Estas bien?, mi niña que te paso!-mirando a quien la sostenía le dijo.

Y vos como estas?-desviando nuevamente su atención a Hinata.

Yo, bien, ya eh curado su herida pero todavía no se cerro, tal vez tu puedas cerrar del todo su herida?- mientras dejaba a Hinata en la espalda de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, pusieron a Hinata en su cama, Ella tenia puesto un tres cuarto ajustado a su cuerpo dejando bien marcadas sus caderas y un top todo en azul oscuro y por arriba del top una blusa de color blanco casi gris que se traslucía todo también tres cuarto. Mientras su madre la curaba.

Puedes traerme vendas del botiquín?-pregunto sin mirarla.

Hai-y salio rumbo al baño, ellas tenían una habitación con baña incluido cada una, el cuarto de Hinata era de color azul mientras que su cama con sabanas blancas y algunos tonos en gris .Saliendo del baño, que era chico pero cómodo con bañera que ocupaba la mayoría del baño, con una caja en las manos.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana casi curada, le entrego las vendas a su madre y se sentó a observar. En cualquier momento iba a ir el interrogatorio.

La mujer suspiro aliviada y observo a su niña que estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Hinata.

Y bien? Que paso?- dijo con una tranquilidad extrañada en una mujer tan de poca paciencia como lo era ella.

Bien- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

Salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque porque otra vez tuvimos pesadillas, las de siempre, así que fuimos a refrescar la mente cuando salio un sujeto de la nada y nos ataco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Así como así?- pregunto sin entender.

Bueno, el llevaba una capa negra así que no pudimos ver su cara ya que como llovia no distinguimos su rostro-dijo Hinata.

Que!-grito la mujer y tratando de calmarse se giro a sus niñas y dijo.

Apronten sus maletas, si nos encontraron nos iremos a konoha a pedir protección. Y diciendo eso se fue casi corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

Bien-dijo Hinata levantándose con cuidado.

Mejor de a aprontar tus maletas yo estaré bien- mientras iba a buscar sus cosas.

Bien, si me necesitas sabes donde estoy- y llegando a la puerta escucho.

Gracias.

No hay problema- y saliendo escucho lo susurrado por su hermana.

Te devolveré el favor Sakura- quien iba vestida con un pantalón rosado oscuro ajustado a la cadera y una blusa de tiritas también de rosado oscuro con una chaqueta tres cuarto en negro por enzima.

/

Se despedían de su casa con una sonrisa, de nostalgia, no hacia mucho que estaban ahí, ya que pasaban viajando, pero su madre les había dicho que estarían un poco mas de tiempo, cosa que no pudo ser por el incidente en el bosque y sin mirar atrás las tres mujeres se fueron rumbo a konoha en busca de la protección del hokage.

Porque tenemos que ir a esa aldea justamente?- pregunto un poco enojada Hinata quien estaba incomoda a volver a ese lugar.

Hinata tiene razón! Que no hay mas aldeas, porque justo esa? Yo no quiero volver a ese lugar, de verdad mas lejos de ahí mejor!-dijo Sakura secundando a la otra chica quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Ya basta! No son ningunas niñas! Con 12 años ya, deben de saber lo que hacen y que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver que mejor que ahora?- dijo mirándolas con seriedad y paciencia, cosa que posee poco por cierto, y emprendieron el viaje a una nueva vida en konoha o tal vez a una vieja vida, a enfrentar un pasado oscuro y triste.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

La llegada

Ya se veían las puertas de la aldea, las niñas se miraron entre ellas debajo de sus capas y pusieron la frente en alto, mirando al frente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, los guardias las pararon.

Quienes son?- pregunto uno, mientras la madre de ellas se bajaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro.

Usted! Quiere ver al hokage? Nosotros la llevaremos!- dijo muy sorprendido y nervioso, los dos guardias se miraron, fueron a correr y al correr al lado contrario uno de otro se chocaron, una de las chicas rió por lo bajo mientras las otras dos se les caía una gotita de la nuca.

Ejem ejem- dijo Sakura y los guardias la miraron.

Quien va a quedar cuidando la entrada?- pregunto señalando con su dedo pulgar a la entrada. Los guardias se miraron y después empezaron a discutir.

Que date tu!- dijo uno.

No, tu que date!- le respondió el otro.

Mientras ellos discutían a la madre de las chicas se le formaba una vena en la frente y apretando los puños grito.

BASTA! Quédense los dos! Yo se el camino- y enojada siguió caminando con sus dos niñas atrás, mientras los guardias con gotitas en la frente miraron como se alejaban.

/

Ya en la puerta de la torre del hokage, estaban por pasar a la entrada cuando sale un ambú de la torre mira a la mujer. Habré los ojos muy grandes, se acerca y hace una reverencia y le pregunta.

Tanto tiempo sin verle, como a de estar? Va a ver al hokage? Sígame yo la llevo- y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar sin dejar responder a la mujer ninguna pregunta. Sakura y Hinata se miraron entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros siguiendo a su madre y al ambú.

En la puerta del hokage entra un ambú después de haber obtenido el permiso de entrar y las presento.

Hokage-sama, tenemos visitas, y creo que va a estar muy sorprendido!- dijo el ambú.

En serio? Hágalos pasar!- dijo el hokage.

Hai!- dijo el ambú y dejo pasarlas al entrar la madre bajo la capucha y el hokage abrió muy grande los ojos.

Oh! Es una sorpresa volver a verte! Pensé que no volverías nunca mas a esta aldea- dijo recuperándose muy rápido.

Pues, ves viejo te equivocaste estoy aquí y con mis niñas!- dijo señalando a las chicas quienes bajaron sus capaz para mostrar su rostro al hokage quien volvió a sorprenderse pero lo disimulo.

Sakura y Hinata SENJU, ellas son mis niñas y como podrán ver niñas el hokage no las ha reconocido- dijo muy tranquila la mujer de cabellos rubios mirando al hokage quien después de mirar a las chicas con atención puso su vista en la mujer.

Tsunade, que significa esto? Tu no tienes hijas, y se supone que ellas estarían muertas, no hace cerca de 6 años?- dijo con mucha curiosidad y al ver la mirada seria de Tsunade sintió un escalofrió pero miro interrogante a la mujer.

Sakura, Hinata les doy permiso de que vayan a recordar la aldea, mientras yo pongo las cosas claras con el hokage- dijo muy seria y apretando los puños.

Pero,….- dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando fueron interrumpidas.

Dije a FUERA!- grito Tsunade haciendo que ellas salieran corriendo.

Bien- miro al hombre sentado frente a ella.

Quiero que la aldea nos de protección, QUE NIÑAS entren a la academia ninja, que nos des un apartamento- dijo mirando muy seria.

Puedo conocerte eso, por ser una shannin de konoha, sin embargo quiero que me digas por que tenes bajo tu cuidado dos niñas supuestamente muertas?- pregunto mientras Tsunade se sentaba frente a el, soltó un suspiro y lo miro.

Bien, tu sabes que paso hace 6 años con ellas, las salve la vida con ayuda de uzumaki kushina uchiha mikoto que fueron quienes me ayudaron a mantenerlas vivas, cuando estuvieron ya casi respuestas, me aconsejaron ( mikoto y kushina ) que me las llevara por que las buscaban, así que no lo pensé mucho y me fui, y eh estado en pueblo en pueblo en país en país, desde hace 6 años pero nunca nos avían descubierto y ese fue el motivo de venir a la aldea hace como 3 días ellas pelearon con un hombre termino muerto en sus manos, eso igual no quita el hecho de que estén en peligro y al ser encontradas yo no podría hacer mucho yo sola- dijo lo ultimo bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños, se sentía tan impotente que no podía con eso.

Por que me lo ocultaron?- el hokage parecía molesto por eso.

Por que parecía que el traidor estaba a su alrededor y no queríamos arriesgar sus vidas- dijo mientras pensaba "y sabemos con certeza que ahora debe de seguir en sus alrededores" miro decidida al hokage.

Bien podéis quedarse, pero me tendrás que dar mas explicaciones- dijo el hokage y Tsunade agradeció con la mirada.

/

Sakura y Hinata se miraron afuera de la torre del hokage y soltaron un suspiro. Empezaron a caminar, todo el mundo las miraban y se sentían un poco incomodas pero siguieron caminando, cuando vieron un parque y sintieron un nudo en la garganta, se miraron y fueron a sentarse hay, estaban mirando al cielo cuando escucharon una vos y se dieron vuelta.

Ey, TEME! Esperame! No me dejes atrás!-gritaba un chico rubio corriendo atrás de un pelinegro. Quien por una milésima de segundo encontró mirada con una pelirrosa, que se quedo impactada.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada al haber visto al rubio, que cuando quiso ver donde había mirado su amigo vio un ángel de ojos perlas y se quedo como bobo, fue sacado del trance por el morocho.

Vamos, dobe- dijo y se perdieron en los árboles de lejos se escucho un.

No, me digas dobe, TEME.

Hmp- dijo la ojijade y miro a su hermana que estaba roja como un tomate, levanto una ceja y dijo un poco molesta-

Te gusto el morocho?- mirando para otro lado.

No, sa Sakura, me llamo la aten atención el rubio- dijo en un susurro pero audible a los sensibles oídos de su hermana quien abrió los ojos y luego la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Te gusto el rubio?- dijo contenta y muy divertida por el sonrojo de Hinata.

Jajaja espero que por lo que estemos acá, tengas mucha suerte!. Y le brindo una de las pocas sonrisas. Ella no sonreía mucho, salvo con Hinata y Tsunade.

Así siguieron caminando cuando enfrente de ellas apareció Tsunade mirándolas con una sonrisa les muestra la llaves del apartamento y dice.

Síganme a nuestra nueva casa!- y se dio vuelta a seguir el rumbo de su nuevo hogar.

Oka-san?- Hinata tenia una duda y por la cara de Sakura era la misma que ella.

Si?-dice mirando al frente con seguridad.

Etto, vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo?-dijo no muy segura de eso.

Si, vamos a quedarnos aquí permanentemente!- y sin mas siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de la miradas perplejas de sus hijas quienes no solo estaban sorprendidas sino, que no les agradaba del todo la idea de estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y peor aun en konoha. Ambas suspiraron derrotadas sabían que cuando se le ponía algo a su madre en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

/

cuando llegaron a su apartamento se pusieron a verlo no era muy grande sin embargo estaba bien para las 3, tenían dos cuartos uno para Tsunade y otro para Sakura y Hinata, cada cuarto tenia su propio baño y uno pequeño en el mini living para invitados, también una cocina-comedor,y un pasillo para las habitaciones el cuarto mas chico a la izquierda era para Tsunade y el de la derecha mas grande para saku y hina,. Después de haber acomodado todo (que no era mucho), se sentaron en el living,(el apartamento estaba amueblado).

Bien, les informo que mañana 30 minutos antes del horario normal de la academia tienen que presentarse para dar un examen de admisión y poder ver su capacidad- dijo como si nada mientras las caras de las niñas se desencajaban de su rostro.

Pero, pero yo no quiero ir a la academia, con todos esos manga de inútiles!- Sakura estaba que arde. Tsunade la miro muy seria.

Te guste o no, tu y Hinata van a ir a la academia, y fin a la discusión- se levanto y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. En el living Sakura y Hinata se miraron consternadas, ellas no querían socializar con ningún otro individuo, se sentían muy bien cómo estaban.

No es justo!, yo no quiero, no necesito ir a ninguna academia, yo sola soy mejor que ellos- estaba tan enojada que no sabia lo que decía.

Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA! con cara de espanto miro a Hinata.

Q, que!- acomodándose en el sillón, Hinata soltó un suspiro y mirándola.

Será divertido!, si lo miras del lado positivo- y le regalo una sonrisa conciliadora que tranquilizo un poco a la pelirrosa.

Esta bien, solo are lo mejor que pueda- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuara….

Bien, un sasusaku! Y un naruhina! Ya dieron su primera aparición el rubio y el morocho!.


	4. Chapter 4

Reencuentro con el pasado

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada estaban frente a la puerta de la academia cuando salio un hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Buenos días, yo seré su sensei, pueden llamarme Iruka-sensei.

Hmn- "dijo" Sakura mirando de reojo al sensei, a Iruka le callo una gotita en la cabeza al ver ese gesto, mientras que Hinata con la mirada rezongaba a Sakura quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Lo siento sensei, no es muy comunicativa jeje- dijo Hinata algo avergonzada por la actitud de Sakura.

Yo soy Senju Hinata, mucho gusto y ella es Senju Sakura- diciendo esto paso su mano en la nuca de Sakura y la obligo a hacer una reverencia junto con ella.

Hmn, que molesta eres, no hagas eso quieres? Yo ni le debo respeto mas que a oka-san y a hokage-sama- mirando muy molesta a Hinata, quien se izo la que no escucho y hablo al sensei.

Iruka-sensei, de que se trata la prueba?- y así los tres entraron a la academia.

/

estaban todos llegando a la academia y poniéndose en sus puestos como siempre, un morocho y un rubio se sentaron juntos y empezaron una discusión.

Sasuke-teme!, porque me tuviste que despertar de esa forma, yo pude haber levantadome sin tu "AYUDA"- (nótese el sarcasmo) dijo muy enojado un rubio de ojos azules mirando a un morocho de ojos negros como la noche.

Hmn, dobe- dijo simplemente.

Oe, porque itachinii-chan no me despertó?- dijo aun enojado.

Hmn, se tubo que ir de misión muy temprano y me pidió que te levantara- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. El rubio estaba por replicar cuando Iruka-sensei entro al salón y los miro a todos.

Hagan silencio, tengo algo que comunicarles de ahora en adelante tendrán unas nuevas compañeras, así que tratenlas bien- cuando termino de informar la clase se alboroto un poco.

Sasuke, porque ellas pueden entra ahora?- dijo naruto un poco confundido, el ojinegro solo se encogió de hombros.

BASTA! Bien mucho mejor- dijo mientras todos lo miraban con algo de miedo.

Ya pueden entrar.

Cuando entraron al salón se encontraron con la mirada de toda la clase con gesto de asombro, miraron a cada persona frente a ellas y se detuvieron un poco sorprendidas en las miradas de un rubio y un morocho, todo quedo totalmente parado como si el tiempo se detuviera hasta que el sensei interrumpió.

Bien chicas preséntense por favor- dijo ya un poco impaciente por el silencio.

Hai-dijo Hinata y algo sonrojada decidió presentarse antes de hacerlo de hablar desvió su mirada a Sakura y al ver el brillo en sus ojos, ella entendiendo y mostró su fortaleza.

Mi nombre es Senju Hinata, gusto en conocerlos- dijo con la cabeza frente en alto, Sakura los miro de reojo a todos y también se presento.

Hmn, Senju Sakura- y sin decir mas poso su vista en el sensei quien señalo un lugar al lado del rubio vació, ambas se sentaron ahí, naruto las miro y dijo.

Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, mi nombre es uzumaki naruto! El futuro hokage de konoha, espero y seamos muy buenos amigos! – y les dio su mas grande sonrisa, sonrojando a una pelinegra y sorprendiendo a una pelirrosa quien esbozo una pequeña media sonrisa, siguió su vista hasta cierto pelinegro que las miraba con sorpresa. Cuando la pelirrosa poso su mirada en él, él desvío la mirada y puso "atención" al sensei, ella ofendida solo cambio la mirada de rumbo.

/

estaban saliendo de la academia cuando escucharon un ruido todos los alumnos miraron y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Uchiha Itachi quien poso su vista en su hermano y en el rubio, se estaba acercando cuando ve salir una pelinegra de ojos perlas y una pelirrosa de ojos jade, casi corriendo se acerco a ellas. En su rostro se refleja la sorpresa y algo parecido a la culpa.

Sakura-san, Hinata-san, están vivas?- dijo haciendo una reverencia a las niñas quienes se miraron entre ellas y como si algo las golpeara juntas dijeron.

Itachi-san!- el aludido levanto la vista y vio dos pares de ojos con ganas de llorar.

Princesas no lloren, onegai, yo se que les falle- dijo bajando la cabeza muy avergonzado, y se sobre salto al sentir una calida mano en su hombro, al levantar la vista vio unos ojos perlas con algo de ternura en ellos y otras unos verdes jade con determinación y enojo?.

Itachi-san, no debería de decir tonterías! O es que acaso esta tomando demasiados medicamentos y ya le están haciendo efecto?- dijo molesta Sakura, Itachi sorprendido iba a decir algo cuando lo interrumpieron.

Itachinii-chan! conoces a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan?- el rubio se había sorprendido, no se pudo controlar y decidió intervenir.

Aniki, conoces a la molestia y a su hermana?- Sasuke poso su vista un segundo en la pelirrosa quien había fruncido el seño con enojo, eh iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por Itachi.

Sasuke! Ten mas respeto por hime-sama o te dare un castigo- lo miro enojado, y Sasuke levantaba una ceja.

Itachi-san, usted sabe que no somos realmente princesas, porque sigue insistiendo con eso?- Hinata estaba intrigada, mientras trataba de controlar a Sakura, quien quería matar a uchiha Sasuke.

Además porque te dijo aniki?- pregunto Sakura realmente enojada cruzándose de brazos y mirando de costado.

Porque así es Sakura-san, el es mi hermano menor, y el rubio es su mejor amigo vive con nosotros y también lo considero como un hermano menor- dijo mirando los gestos de Sakura y como un rayo le paso una idea por la cabeza "tal vez se terminen enamorando" y sonrió.

/

estaban llegando a su nuevo hogar ambas soltaron un suspiro, Sakura miro de reojo a Hinata y soltó otro suspiro.

Aun sigue diciendo que nos fallo! Ya nose como explicarle que no es así! Uf- bufo un poco molesta, eso le sacaba de quicio. No entendía porque decía que les fallo.

Todos tienen errores y además, el no tenia porque atendernos, no?- quiso saber sintiendo que hablaba sola, miro a Hinata quien había bajado la cabeza.

Hinata?- se acerco, pero su avance fue detenido cuando la cabeza de Hinata dio con su pecho y la abrazo un poco brusco.

y-yo, l-lo siento!"-dijo llorando muy fuerte.

Eh? De que estas hablando!- de respondió con tono molesto. Hinata levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos color perla con lágrimas y entre sollozos dijo.

f-fue mi culpa, s-si yo no hubiese sido t-tan débil en ese momento no hubiésemos estado ahí, t-tu hiciste t-todo y te fui una carga! Sakura-chan gomen nasai!- y se largo a llorar mas fuerte, Sakura suspiro un poco con melancolía y con vos dulce (como pocas veces) empezó a calmar a Hinata.

Tonta! Eso es mentira, estábamos lastimadas, además no ibas a poder hacer mucho, ninguna tenia chakra después de ese incidente y sino te acordas, tonta, el nos había ofrecido alimento y hay fue cuando caímos en su trampa. Itachi-san cree que es su culpa porque el estaba de misión cuando sucedió eso, ninguno tiene la culpa!- levantando el rostro de su hermana le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares a Hinata que estaba aun con algo de culpa que fue borrada por la pequeña sonrisa de Sakura.

Bien sigamos no?- le tomo la mano y empezó devuelta el camino a su hogar.

Hai, Arigato Sakura-chan- dijo en susurros una avergonzada Hinata, Sakura frunció sus cejas un poco odiaba que la llamara así, solo lo hacia cuando estaba muy enojada, triste, arrepentida, cuando daba las gracias o cuando sentía culpa, después soltó otro suspiro cuando pasaba eso ella también asía lo mismo.

/

Itachinii-chan! Creí que estabas de misión!- dijo un imperativo rubio a un morocho un poco pensativo quien miro al rubio y dijo así era naruto, solo que ya volví- y miro a una calle que hacia años abandonada y sintió otra vez la punzada de culpa en su pecho.

Sasuke que lo venia observando decidió hablar.

Que tanto misterio aniki? Que pasa? De donde las conoces a las hermanas Senju? Ya estas actuando demasiado raro que lo normal y fue después de verlas porque? Además ellas te conocían no?- dijo con indiferencia el uchiha menor, ocultando muy bien su curiosidad. El mayor soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar.

No hay misterios, no me pasa nada solo recuerdo algo malo, las conozco de hace 6 años y medio en el barrio abandonado cerca de donde fue la masacre Haruno, y actuó así porque yo no pude evitar que su dolor sea aun mas grande del que ya era- dijo con grumo en la garganta, otra vez la culpa.

QUE!- dijeron ambos y miraron a Itachi.

Explícate!- demando Sasuke con fría voz, Itachi lo miro y dijo.

Cuando lleguemos a casa.

No, ahora- autoritario.

Si, yo quiero saber que le paso a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan!- el rubio estaba un poco serio. Los miro de reojo, soltó un suspiro y hablo.

Ellas hace 6 años y medio, ósea cuando tenían 5 años y medio, Vivian en la calle, se conocieron en el parque de konoha, nose porque pero terminaron viviendo juntas en la calle, yo todos los días les llevaba comida y- fue interrumpido por el rubio.

Porque no las invitaste a vivir con ustedes estoy seguro que tía-mikoto no se opondría!.

No me interrumpas naruto, como decía les llevaba comida, les invite muchas veces pero se negaron a aceptar, cuando me tuve que ir, les lleve provisiones, y les dijo que vendría en una semana porque tenia misión, sin embargo cuando volví lo único que supe fue que las habían secuestrado, dos meses después se escucho el rumor de que las habían matado. Yo eh tenido culpa todo este tiempo, pero ahora entiendo las palabras de oka-san me dijo que a donde estaban, estarían muy bien- dijo y miro a los chicos quienes estaban muy sorprendidos. Sasuke hablo.

Como es posible? A Hinata se le nota a leguas de que familia es! Eso no lo entiendo- estaba consternado, pero Itachi le respondió.

Lo que pasa es que su familia la desterró, nadie sabe porque- termino y así concluyo la charla dejando algo confundidos a un rubio y un morocho.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El lazo que nos une.**_

Era de noche, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, la casa estaba en penumbras, solo era iluminada de arratos por los relámpagos, ella se había despertado por los rayos y decidió ir al cuarto de su hermano, tenía miedo, estaba llegando cuando siente algo raro en el living y decide bajar. Cuando llega al piso de abajo un rayo ilumina todo el lugar dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto viejo con los ojos rojos, adelante de él estaba su hermano con un kunai en la mano, lo miraba con odio y se acerco corriendo.

Aniki! Aniki!- dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Que haces aquí?- el no la miraba pero podía sentirla llorar.

Aniki, oto-san? Oka-san? Donde están?- ella se sentía rara como con un presentimiento y cuando escucho la vos del viejo de ojos rojos se estremeció.

Están muertos, como lo estará tú querido Aniki y como tú también estarás- y diciendo eso se lanzo a atacarla pero el ataque fue interpuesto por el joven quien se puso enfrente de su hermanita.

Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- dijo muy enojado y enfrentando al hombre le hablo a la niña.

Vete! Huye! Corre como nunca y escóndete!- después con kunai en mano salió corriendo contra aquel ser quien lo espero pero se sorprendió el ver los ojos fucsias con 3 pétalos completos abiertos formando una flor de cerezo incompleta. Ocultando su sorpresa se defendió del ataque de aquel mocoso mientras la pequeña se ponía en pie mirando una espada en el suelo y siguiendo el trayecto de la espada vio en el mango de esta la mano de su padre sin vida y con los ojos abiertos sin brillo y al lado de su padre encontró a su madre también muerta, mirando con horror la escena agarro la espada de su padre y fue en su ataque poniendo la espada delante de su cuerpo pero su ataque se frustro por el hombre quien la mando a volar pasando al lado de su hermano que estaba en el suelo, con dificultad se levanto y se puso en posición de batalla protegiendo a su hermana.

No! Estas bien? Por favor no te mueras!-preparándose para atacar se da cuenta de algo, siente en su espalda un poder increíble, haciendo que se preocupe.

No lo hagas, por favor contrólate, no puedes usarlo es muy peligroso para ti!- ya era demasiado tarde la niña apareció delante de el con los ojos blancos en el lugar de los naturales y con un símbolo de un sol con una media luna en la frente, mirando al hombre con odio, le dijo.

Aniki, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, el tiene que morir y además mi padrino me está ayudando. Tomando con más fuerza la espada volvió a embestir, pero siendo una niña de 5 años no podía hacer mucho asique volvió a salir volando perdiéndose en el acantilado que había al costado de su casa.

NOO! Por favor NOO!- al joven se le caían sus lagrimas, y sus ojos brillaban con odio y la casi flor empezó a girar descontrolada al contrario de un reloj.

Konji-san vine a ayu…. – la sombra que acababa de llegar no pudo terminar de hablar.

Por favor, ve a buscarla yo se que está viva, se cayó por el acantilado, sálvala!- dijo mientras de sus manos salía un fuego con destellos fucsias.

Hai , gomen ne- y diciendo eso la sombra fe en busca de la niña mientras que lo único que se escucho de konji fue un.

Sálvala!- después de eso hubo una enorme explocción, mientras que la sombra con ojos muy tristes fue en busca de la niña, quien tenía sangre en la cabeza y estaba en una roca debajo de unos arbustos.

Despierta, pequeña, despierta.

La niña abrió despacio los ojos y antes de volverlos a cerrar dijo.

Itachi-san, salva a Aniki- y callo desmayada.

Lo siento, sakura-hime –dijo levantándola.

/

AAHHH!- respiraba agitadamente.

Solo, solo fue un sueño, no mejor dicho un doloroso recuerdo de aquel fatídico día- mientras miraba el techo con dolor, suspiro resignada, ya no iba a poder volver a dormir, asique con pesar se levanto de la cama y se dio un baño cuando salió vio a Hinata, quien la miraba preocupada.

Otra pesadilla?- dijo mirándola como si quisiera atravesarla, y así poder ver su sueño.

Recuerdo mejor dicho y vos? Te desperté?- dijo algo preocupada.

No, también recuerdos, no te olvides que por lo general los tenemos juntas- dijo levantándose rumbo al baño.

Espérame y entrenamos juntas, ya salgo- y se metió al baño mientras sakura salió del cuarto.

Cuando hinata volvió no vio a nadie, se calzo y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta cuando entro una pelirrosa con dos manzanas rojas y le dio una a hinata mientras ella mordía la otra.

Vamos?- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Hai- y la siguió.

/

En un campo abierto se veía una pelirrosa en posición de batalla mirando una pelinegra quien también estaba en posición de batalla.

La diferencia de otras batallas es que ahora ambas tenían un símbolo en la frente, la pelinegra tenía una media luna blanca mientras la pelirrosa tenía un sol dorado y ambas tenían los ojos blancos con destellos rosados. En posición sacaron ambas un kunai y empezaron, hinata embistió a sakura quien bloqueo con el kunai al kunai de hina y ambas sonrieron.

" todo empezó después de la masacre de mi clan, yo vivía en la casa de mis abuelos, ya que mi casa se había quemado y la casa de los abuelos era la más cercana a la salida del barrio haruno, pero solo iba a dormir hay, ya que pasaba todo el día en la calle, al no haber aceptado la propuesta del hokage ir a un nuevo hogar, porque me quise quedar en mi barrio y hay conocí a hinata."

Cuando llego ese pensamiento, ella tuvo que esquivar un ataque de hina, con unos kunais lanzados por esta, que eran una distracción, ya que vio a la oji-perla haciendo unos sellos y gritar: elemento mizu: lluvia de cristal!- y en dirección de la oji-verde iban unas agujas hechas de hielo, sin embargo ella (sakura) sonrió de medio lado y dijo, haciendo unos sellos con las manos también.

Elemento honoo: muralla de fuego!- apareciendo una enorme muralla de fuego que protegió a la pelirrosa y después ambas se miraron.

Bien. Hay que ponerlo bueno, Byakugan!-y con los ojos roseados y blancos y su kekegenkai se puso en posición y miro como la pelirrosa hacia lo mismo y sus ojos se tornaron un rosado más fuerte, pero aun con toques blancos y de color rojo una flor de cerezo con tres pétalos, siendo incompleta la flor, que giraban en contra de las agujas del reloj.

Que divertido! Hace tiempo que no entrenábamos de esta forma no?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa saku, quien estaba lista pa el ataque de la pelinegra, quien al igual que ella sonrió y dijo.

Sip, de hace unos casi dos meses no? Desde que volvimos a esta aldea, ya hace dos meses! Jeje- y haci ambas fueron al ataque, chocando kunai con kunai, choque contra choque, era una ferroz batalla en que ninguna quería perder, al separarse ambas volvieron a sonreír y juntas gritaron, haciendo unos sellos con las manos.

Elemento honoo: dragón de rubí.

Elemento mizu: dragón de diamantes.

Y en la mano de la pelirrosa apareció una espada roja como el fuego y la empuñadura tiene la forma de un dragón, siendo haci un dragón de fuego, mientras que la pelinegra en su mano tenía una espada blanca con reflejos azules y al tener un dragón en la empuñadura era su dragón de agua, mostrando haci a sus elementos, empezando una nueva batalla.

"sakura es muy bueno, bien siempre lo fue y pensar que cuando la conocí, estaba en la calle con gran cantidad de moretones y con una rodilla lastimada y mi padre al verla me prohibió al roturno acercarme a ese monstruo, que para mi parecía mas bien una niña muy sola, y así era, ese día le pedí a nejinii-san que me cubriera y me escape pa encontrarme con una pelirrosa tratando de levantarse de donde la habíamos visto ese día y yo fui en su ayuda, ese día me quede con ella toda la noche y la ayude lo mas que pude, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero sentía que tenía que ayudarla, hay nos hicimos amigas, yo me escapaba de casa y fue en esos transcursos con que hacia la pelirrosa que me entere lo de su clan, y porque le decían monstruo, ella fue salvada por su "padrino" que al ver que la niña se moría le dio su poder para salvarla, obteniendo así la bendición del sol y la luna. Después mi padre nos descubrió y dijo que era una vergüenza para el clan, echándome de mi hogar, desterrándome de mi herencia, después de la muerte de mama ya no era mi hogar, asique me fui a vivir con sakura y un mes después de esto fue el ataque y el secuestro".

Hinata salto hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de sakura quien volvió a embestir, con la espada en alto hiso un gira en el aire y deslizo la espada que fue interceptada por hinata.

"Ese ataque fue en el día que hice con hina, el juramento, ante el símbolo del sol y la luna. Eran unos idiotas de unos 10 o 11 años, ellos siempre me molestaban, eran los mismos que me habían dado la paliza, el mismo día que conocí a hina,¨ yo estaba en la calle acababa de almorzar, Itachinii-san, me había obsequiado comida asique después de comer, estaba sentada en la vereda, tomando un poco de sol, cuando aparecieron ellos, quienes me miraron feo y me dijeron; ^no me agrada tu mirada^ golpeándome ,siendo mas, era lógico que me ganarían, sin embargo a uno pude darle una paliza, yo no me dejaba pisotear¨, esa fue la primera: la segunda hinata, ya vivía conmigo, estábamos buscando a una persona, quien nos había robado las provisiones que itachinii-san nos había dio, porque por una semana no estaría, asique nos separamos en busca del ladrón, cuando esos desgraciados atacaron a hinata¨.

El choque de espadas se sintió por todo el bosque, ambas se miraron con gran determinación y reto; ninguna quería perder. Dieron un salto que dando a unos 2 metros de distancia y embistieron de vuelta con potencia.

¨¨ Sakura les dio una paliza cuando llego a salvarme, y como me habían herido bastante, sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, ella me ha garo fuete la mano y me dijo que no me muriera, que no la dejara sola, y entonces su frente se ilumino mostrando ambos símbolos, una media luna y un sol, una lagrima de sakura hizo que ambas nos iluminemos, a los segundos estábamos completamente curadas y sakura poseía ahora solo el símbolo del sol, mientras en mi frente estaba la media luna, algo que aun ahora me cuesta creer, pero que acepte con orgullo¨¨.

Otro golpe con las espadas y volvieron a alejarse, estaban por volver a embestir, cuando una vos las detiene.

No deberían estar a esta hora lejos de Konoha, no creen, niñas?.

Continuara….

Honoo: fuego

Mizu: agua

-Gracias, a las personas que me dejan rewier, eso me pone contenta, les dedico el capi, espero que les gustes, por ahora, es como una guia al pasado para que pueda seguir con el presente, sin tener que volver a relatar el pasado, jeje


End file.
